Lies
by ohsoxalive
Summary: They met in all the elements, all the same lies. [Zutara] Four chapters of where they run into each other. Each chapter based on how they met in Water, Fire, Earth and Air. [Now Complete] ALTERNATE ENDING NOW UP.
1. Water

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm alive. Don't worry.  
You see, I have been so stressed and a lot of events of happened in my life. With millions of projects on my back and a lot of sporting events and tests and crap, I had NO time to update or some up with ideas. So here's a one shot thing. I'm thinking of turning into a story because I am completely brain dead for my current story, "Powerful Words'". So here is something that I just had the urge to do. Tell me if it's any good and if I should continue this. **

* * *

They had never once forgotten each other. Never.

As their feet dragged across the snow, they were leaving trails behind them. Each imprint in the ice a different memory of their broken pasts. With eyes locked on each other, it was something they had missed from each other. Each breath was a cloud forming from their dry and lustful lips. Their need for each other was desperate, none dared to let that side of them come out. As they stopped in front of each other so did their thoughts.

"Hello, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Hello, Lady Katara."

She quickly handed him the package of signed letters and papers of business, which he took carefully. Tucking the scrolls under his regal Fire Nation clothes he gave her a thankful nod. Silence captured the moment, a horrible stabbing of the truth to their hearts.

She could have gotten any villager to come and deliver the scrolls.

He could have easily gotten any guard to retrieve the scrolls for him.

Their excuse; to make sure it gets there _personally._

"How is life treating you?"

The Fire Lord looked up to her eyes, staring into those icy oceans. Life? How was life treating him? In truth, it was an impossible question to answer. No man on earth or the heavens could possible answer it truthfully. Even so, he answered her anyway.

"Good. I've moved on. I don't like to dwell on the past anymore. And you?"

Katara looked up into his eyes, staring into a pair of matching fires. Life had become a mystery to her. Her life was full of questions that would not and could not be answered. So many memories and so many mistakes only to be regretted. But she answered him with the same blue eyes and the same peaceful face as always.

"Fine. I've moved on also. Life has been great. Just like I always wanted."

Nodding, they both understood what each other meant. They both glanced back, trying to escape their own mind which was beginning to come back to thought. Shuffling their feet in the snow they stepped back, giving each other fake smiles.

"Goodbye Zuko. Enjoy your trip back."

"I will, Katara. Tell everyone hello."

Fire and Water turned around to continue on their long walk back home. Trails of heavy footsteps and heavy hearts were left behind every step. None dared to look back, for it might have been a crime to their soul for one last look.

A blistering wind swept across the snowy land, revealing the naked truth behind both of them.

Nobody was happy. Nobody was fine. Nobody had what they always wanted. Nobody didn't dwell on the past full of memories.

They had _lied._

And they had_ never_ moved on.

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**I actually liked this.**

**And I KNOW this has been done a MILLION TIMES INFINTY. But I don't care. It's a really fun idea. I might want to continue this. I don't know. What do you think? Anybody got suggestion or idea/request to go along with this? I really want to continue this but I have no idea right now on how to. **

R and R please.

**-karen**


	2. Fire

**Disclaimer; The usual. I own nada.**

* * *

When they met again, their feelings had never once changed.

The same exact lies swirled in the pits of the stomach, threatening and blurring the truth that laid behind the reality.

The scenery was different, opposite like the very two were. A sun that matched his own eyes danced in the sky, reflecting and bouncing on their nervous skins. Now in the Fire Nation, they now stood in the land of his home.

"Did you hear? Sokka is getting married."

Zuko looked up, not at all surprised. But his attention was not on her words, but her soft lips. News like this was not new. If it was not her brother it was the Avatar, and that blind earthbender. Always someone. But neither of them.

"I hear there's news of a child from the Avatar and Toph."

Katara stared into his eyes, blinking back memories. Since when did time travel so fast? Since when did she age so m any years? How long has it been? How long since that one memory she will never forget...It should have been her. It should have been his name in the news. But it wasn't.

"I'm sure you'll find that someone, Zuko."

It was not what she had wanted to say. But her words had been possessed by someone else. It was not Katara speaking. Someone bitter and pessimistic had taken over her soul, her uncompleted soul. Empty and shallow, she blinked her forced words. The ones her mind believed were the truth.

"I'm positive there's someone out there for you, Katara. Someone that you were meant to be with."

Zuko stared at her, silence once returning. As much as his heart ached and bruised, he could only watch her. This was the truth. As his feet were planted to the ground, so was his mind. His mind rolled with past memories and forgotten promises like the wind on a stormy day. His heart much to scarred and much to tired to fight with his brain. Regret and unsaid words burdened him much like the scar on his face.

As they gave a nod of the head and a wave of the hand, they left each other. Their footsteps clanking against the hard floors, just echoes against the gravity of each other. As much as they ached and desperately wished to turn around and take one last look at each other...they couldn't.

Blistering suns burned their skin and feelings, showing just how vulnerable they were to the truth.

They had _lied.  
_  
They will _never_ find that someone else unless they turn around and admit what they felt.

But no one did. Because they couldn't even admit it to _themselves._

**

* * *

**

**-As usual. R and R please. :D**

**-karen**_  
_


	3. Earth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3 of 4. Now up, Earth.**

* * *

There's millions and maybe billions of people in this world.

And all you need is _one._

Just one.

That's all.

But sometimes, you can't reach that one person. Their unfindable and lost in the crowd. _Forever._

In this busy Earth Kingdom city, saying there was a crowd was an understatement.

Footsteps and voices swirled among the people, every single soul was part of a cycle. Smiles and laughter rang through the streets as the wind carried their voices. Colors flourished among the stands and the sun grinned at every face below on the tiny planet considered earth. Two familiar faces were in this crowd. Both held a secret in their heart, a lost thought in the back of their minds, and blurred memories in their souls.

When their eyes landed on each other, everything was broken.

Their thoughts. Their footsteps. Their hearts.

And including the smooth flow of people around them. Voices and noises echoed around them, the entire world pulled into a slower motion. Without even touching their feelings had intertwined, creating a hurricane of mixed emotions. Oh why must memories be so painful? Memories held an exterior of a wonderful reputation but that was all a lie. They truly held the crime of being so _cruel_ to their hearts.

But their chain of suffering was broken when the crowds of people around them pushed them nearer to each other. All accidental, they were thrown against each other as people shoved their way through, weaving through all the distant bodies.

Fire and Water's mind had been drained at the sight of each other, unable to think and unable to act. Their stone still bodies touched and their blood began to rush once again. Unable to move, their lips brushed against each other. Lustful lips touched and not so painful memories were brought back down to earth again.

But as soon as it had happened, it ended.

Those murderous memories came back and they both drew back.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. Excuse me."

Muttering those words they turned and began to run back, opposite directions like they always did.  
With apologies floating in the air and memories dragging behind them like heavy chains, they ran as far as they could possibly go.

A blistering heart reminded them of the real truth behind their words.

They had _lied.  
_

They were _never_ sorry for accidentally kissing.

It was the shortest moment of relief from their broken heart and those agonizing memories.

And just like that, they were lost in the crowd. Forever.

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**One more to go. **

And to warn you now, the ending will not be happy. At all. Sad? Yes probably. You'll see. It might SOUND anti-Zutara, but it's not. Don't worry.

**R and R, thanks.**

**-karen  
**


	4. Air

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar.**

**Part 4 of 4! I completed something, omg!  
**

**As I warned before, the ending will not be sweet and happy. Nope.  
It will absolutely not be a happily ever after. You may not think of it as not a Zutara, but it depends on how you look at it. I say it is. But I was in the mood to make this sad. **

Lastly up, Air.

_

* * *

_

_They were falling, falling, falling into a world of never ending air. Destiny swirled among them, intertwining their blind souls. But in this universe, they felt at peace. Somehow, somewhere, there was a face. A face that had been in their hearts since their eyes laid on each other. They wanted to run, to flee, but something held them down. Stakes of memories had them unmovable, their heavy hearts to much of a burden to lift and carry away. _

He saw her face, her eyes oceans that healed his scarred soul.

She saw his face, his eyes fires that warmed her cold and distant soul.

_Something controlled her, something possessed him, and they neared each other. _

Closer...and closer...till there was no air in between them.

_And with the same lustful lips as the past, they continued to move until only a thin line of air was stopping them..._

But then it was over.

They both awoke with a jolt to the dream, sitting up in their bed. Panting and sweating, their hearts raced with speed.

It was at that very moment that they realized their true feelings._ For each other. _And for once the memories weren't so bad. They were in love. They wanted to run and find each other, to be in each other's arms at that very moment.

But the very air they breathed with, _suffocated_ them.

It was too late.

They looked down at the face next to them, in a heavenly sleep. As much as they wished to see each other's face...it could not come true. Because a face of another laid there instead. As much as the waterbender desperately wished to see a firebender's burning eyes, he was not there. Instead someone else did. As much as the firebender wanted the waterbender's healing eyes, they were not there to cool him. Instead, someone else was there.

They now belonged to someone else. They did not mean anything to their life. Just someone to fill the place in the bed that was empty. Just a soul to try and replace the one that they longed for.

They had _lied._

Every 'I love you', every hug, every kiss, every smile, was lie.

Because it wasn't supposed to be for them.

It was meant for _someone else._

It was for that waterbender's touch, those blue eyes that melted a firebender, and those lustful lips.

It was for that firebender's kiss, those burning eyes that completed a waterbender, and the way he said her name.

It was meant for that lost someone in the crowd...the one that was gone._ Forever.  
_

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**R and R, as usual.**

**Yup. Sorry. They don't end up with each other. Dx **

I'll write something happy next time. Don't worry.

**Angst is good for the soul, trust me.**

**-karen**


	5. The End Of Lies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is the alternate ending MANY people asked for on my short story, 'Lies'.  
You want happy, here you go. I'm putting it up as a filler on 'Zutarian's Paradise', cause I'm lazy like that. :D (Check out that short story, please!)**

* * *

What hurts the most was being so _close._

Those three words were on the edge of his lips, ready to escape at any moment.

But somehow his voice died out the moment she turned around and began to walk away.

And that's what made his heart twist into a knot, bruising him inside.

He might never be able to see her again, she might be lost from his forever if he didn't act. It was time to act and say those unspoken words, to push behind the past. To push those _lies_ away. And when he stepped forward to grab her wrist and pull her back, his heart was revived again, skipping a beat.

"Katara, just tell me one thing before you leave. Tell me if this means the smallest meaning to you at all."

Before she could speak, he pressed his lips against her. He did it without any hesitation and without any moment of thought.

Actually that was a _lie._

He's been thinking of this moment every night. Every dream. Every time he looked into her eyes. Every single time.  
_  
_And every single _lie_ he had ever said

When he broke the kiss, she looked up at him with the same healing eyes he dreams of every night. He stood, his heart racing the speed of light, and his mind completely spinning in circles. When they kissed he could swear he felt something. Something so much more...

She spoke barely under a whisper, nearly choking on her words as she spoke them.

"No. It doesn't mean anything to me."

She had _lied._

"It means _everything_ to me."

He looked back up, his amber locked on her pair of blue eyes. And without any more hesitation again, they pounced on each other, locking their lips as if the world was ending. The passion between them intensified as they began to make up for the all the time wasted on those atrocious_ lies.  
_  
And all those lies were thrown behind them, _forever._

**

* * *

**

**  
a/n**

**R and R. :D  
**

**-karen**


End file.
